1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information society, demands for display devices for displaying images are increasing in various forms. In order to meet the demands, various flat display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro luminescent display (ELD), have been developed and used.
Among the flat display devices, the liquid crystal display device has been widely used since it can be manufactured as a slim, thin, light-weighted display having low power consumption.
Nowadays, an active matrix type liquid crystal display device is widely used in which a switching transistor is formed in each of pixels arranged in a matrix form.
The liquid crystal display device is driven generally by an inversion driving method in order to prevent DC stress from being generated in liquid crystal. Among various inversion driving methods, a dot inversion method of inverting polarity in units of pixel, and a line inversion method of inverting polarity in units of row line are generally used.
If a liquid crystal display device is driven by an inversion driving method, the polarity of a data voltage charged to entire data lines may change every horizontal period. Meanwhile, parasitic capacitance is generated between common lines and data lines due to coupling.
Accordingly, if the data voltage changes every horizontal period, common voltage ripples are caused in which a common voltage changes every horizontal period. Particularly, the common voltage ripples are significant when the line inversion method in which polarity is inverted in units of row line, is used.
The common voltage ripples cause the deterioration of image quality, such as crosstalk or smear.
In order to minimize the deterioration of image quality, a method of receiving a common voltage fed back from a liquid crystal panel and using an inverting OP amplifier to output a voltage that is opposite to a common voltage ripple component to thereby compensate for the common voltage, has been proposed.
However, the method does not supply a sufficient, inverted voltage at a gate voltage off timing at which the deterioration of image quality occurs, and accordingly the method has failed to fundamentally eliminate the cause of image quality deterioration.